Numerous methods exist for cooking food. Three of the most common ways of those are; placing the food in a cooking pan such as a frying pan or a pot which are heated by placing them on a stovetop heater, gas or electric; placing the food on a tray in an oven where the entire oven cavity is heated, electrically or by gas flame; exposing the food to radiant heat, which can be fueled by gas, charcoal or electric.
Cooking on a stove top is relatively fast because of the direct heat transfer from the heat source through the cooking pan bottom into the food. In this method where the food is being heated from the bottom it must be stirred occasionally or flipped over to be cooked thoroughly.
Cooking in an oven takes much longer because there is no immediate heat transfer from the heaters to the food. The advantage is though that in most cases the food does not have to be stirred or flipped because the heat is provided from all directions.
Using radiant heat offers relatively fast heat transfer, but is only suitable for certain modes of food preparations, such as grilling and barbequing.
Disclosed herein is an apparatus that combines the speed of cooking on a stovetop with the added benefit of not having to stir or flip the food.